


Can a Unit Lie?

by tonystarking



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarking/pseuds/tonystarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you use my armor to fix yourself?" Shepard-Commander asks. Legion pauses, and wonders if he can lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can a Unit Lie?

Can a Unit lie?

This one was created after the Old Machine went offline, the one called Sovereign. This one’s purpose was to find Shepard-Commander, the one who had faced the Old Machines and lived. Lying is not a necessary function.

Eden Prime. Therum. Feros. Noveria. Virmire. Ilos. A dozen uncharted worlds. This Unit looked through them all at what remained after Shepard-Commander had touched them. At the remnants and the pieces. At the evidence.

Damage came. Not enough to stop this one. Chest and shoulder damage. Extensive. But the mission was more important.

Alchera and the Normandy. Only then did it occur to this one to fix the damage. Only when looking through the wreckage did the Unit find what this one had been looking for. Shepard-Commander, but only a piece. Only the faint ghost of a memory.

Deft fingers wrapped around the N7 shoulderpiece, held it and turned it over. Barely damaged compared to the rest of the armor, which lie in smoldering scraps. Black, gray, and red mixed into a pattern that this one did not understand but was no less drawn toward.

Shepard-Commander, the god killer. Shepard-Commander, the sought after one. This one had the free will to repair itself as it chose. This one chose Shepard-Commander’s shoulder and placed it over its wounds.

This one had the free will to become a piece of the god killer.

But did this Unit have the free will to lie?

"That doesn’t explain why you used my armor to fix yourself," Shepard-Commander says, indicating the N7 armor. Ages later that this one does not classify. Relative to the Unit.

The brief urge flares inside of this Unit. Looks towards the shoulder plate, light beam illuminating it briefly. “There was a hole.”

"But why didn’t you fix it sooner? Or with something else?" she asks.

The Unit hesitates again. Can a Unit lie? 

"No data available."

Yes, he can.


End file.
